Robin
Tim Drake is a teenage vigilante and member of Batman's Family. He became the third Robin at a relatively young age, succeeding Jason Todd as Batman's apprentice. Biography Early Life Tim Drake is the son of Jack and Janet Drake. When he was a child, he visited the circus with his parents and managed to get a photo with the Graysons before the show. That night, Tim met Dick Grayson before the young acrobat's parents had been murdered. Tim Drake had followed Batman and Robin's career ever since the murder of the Flying Graysons. One day, he saw the original Robin on television performing a move similar to the feats that Dick Grayson had performed at the circus; he quickly made the connection that Dick Grayson was Robin, and after learning that Dick Grayson was the ward of Bruce Wayne, he realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Meeting Batman's Family In the years that followed the death of Jason Todd, Batman grew more violent and reckless with his now moving from not killing to having others kill for him with the bat brand. Tim noticed that this wasn't in Batman’s true character, and with the emergence of Bruce's new method of vengeance he sought Dick's help. At this time, Dick was going by the code-name Nightwing. Tim tried to convince Dick to retake the mantle of Robin, saying it was the only way to keep Batman from crossing the line he worked so hard not to cross. Dick partially agreed to this, but said that he would only assist Batman as Nightwing. Tim did not like Dick’s decision, maintaining that Batman needed a Robin. Dick then took Tim to the Batcave where they were greeted by Alfred Pennyworth, who questioned Dick's reasoning for bringing the boy. Dick then explained that Tim knew about his and Bruce's identities and that they would have to solve the problem later. Nightwing then departed to assist Batman in dealing with teh vile Two-Face. As it turned out, Clayface had been sent by the Joker to catch the two vigilantes off guard leading them into a trap. Becoming Robin After much debate, Alfred agreed to let Tim go and assist Dick and Bruce. But not before giving Tim one of the old Robin suits which had been modified following the loss of Jason Todd, and with the help of Alfred, Tim managed to rescue them. After this endevour Alfred and Dick gave Tim their approval as the new Robin, but only so he could keep Batman from straying to close to the darkness. However, Batman protested that he did not want a new partner, while noting Tim's potential. Eventually, Batman accepted Tim as Robin under one condition: Tim had to endure physical and mental training before he could become Robin so that he would not suffer the same fate as Jason Todd. While Tim was training, his parents were kidnapped. Tim continued to focus on his work and foiled the plans of a hacker thief. Meanwhile, Batman went to rescue Tim’s parents. However, Batman arrived too late. They had been poisoned with his mother killed, and his father in a coma. Batman worried the tragedy might cloud Tim's mind with thoughts of revenge, but he was reassured when Tim saved Batman and Vicki Vale from the Scarecrow. Afterwards, Batman allowed Tim to take on the mantle of the Boy Wonder, and gave him a modernized version of the suit. Abilities * Aviation: Tim Drake is able to fly a variety of small jets, including the one the Titans use to get to their intended destinations. * Acrobatics: Tim is accomplished in the acrobatic arts, though not as skilled as Dick, and has mastered the arts of escapology and stealth. * Martial Arts: Tim Drake has trained under Batman for years before training with the Titans further. He can even keep up a conversation while taking down multiple well armed enemies. He's fought trained ninjas and assassins as well as mercenaries. * Stick Fighting: He is so skilled with the bo that he once defeated Batman himself in a sparring match, and has been known to be able to take on multiple enemies at once. * Genius Level Intellect: Tim possesses a genius-level intellect. He is an exceptional detective, having deduced the identities of both Bruce and Dick when he was just a young boy. Batman himself said that Tim may be a better detective than him. His high level of intelligence makes Tim a natural student and self-taught practitioner of many disciplines. He has studied computer science and is a highly skilled programmer and hacker. He has an in-depth knowledge of the natural sciences, which he puts to use in the crime lab. * Investigation: Tim Drake is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical of all the Robins. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Bruce Wayne suggested that with time, Tim could conceivably surpass him as the World's Greatest Detective. * Tactical Analysis Paraphernalia Equipment * Utility Belt Transportation * Redbird * Robin's Motorcycle Weapons * Batarangs: Offensive weapons that can be thrown as projectiles or boomerangs. * Robin's Battle Staff: A custom-made, retractable staff that serves as Tim's primary weapon. The staff has small holes drilled in either end to create a whistling effect when wielded, which disorients opponents and keeps them off guard. It can deploy a basic shield at the touch of a button, and contains a retractable blade at the top, effectively making it a spear when needed. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Family Category:Brutes Category:Titans Category:Detectives Category:Ninjas Category:Justice League